A Bump in the Night
by pinefresh
Summary: PG13 for kissing. Another piece of fluff. Pretty cute. Harry and Ginny's first kiss by accident. Rr. please?


Christmas was in the air at Hogwarts. Everyone was rather cheerful that the term was over, and on the first day of the holidays Harry couldn't have felt better. Well, he though, maybe if Ginny would give me more than a sideways glance, I could feel better. Otherwise, he was very content with himself.  
  
Everyone had gone to sleep early that night, as almost all the Gryffindors had just participated in the biggest snowball fight over their lives. Feeling warm and sleepy, Ron and Harry said good night and drifted off to sleep almost immediately, at least for a little while.  
  
****  
  
Harry jerked awake. What a funny dream. He checked his watch -- it was only midnight. He racked his brain--what was the dream about? He shrugged it off, got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and now, being fully awake, decided to go read by the fire. When he walked downstairs it was pitch black, and he stumbled into several armchairs on his way to find the fire. Fumbling for his wand, Harry stopped walking -- he had forgotten it. Annoyed, he walked back upstairs, went to his four poster and lifted  
up his pillow where he kept his wand. On his way out, however, something stopped him. Something rather solid and pretty warm, too. A person. But the person didn't just stop him, they both ended up tripping and Harry fell flat on top of them, and they fell flat on their back.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry said. His wand had fallen out of his pocket, and that was his only source for light.  
  
"Harry-it's me! Ginny!" Ginny tried to push him off of her. Harry felt himself blush and started to roll over.  
  
"Oww!! My leg, I think you broke it." Harry teased.  
  
Ginny made a tutting noise. "Oh, shush Harry, I think you broke my ribs, don't complain."  
  
"Well I can't get up now...this is great..." Harry found his wand and muttered "Lumos!", flashing the light at his  
leg, which was developing a nasty lump now. He shone the light on Ginny. How did she manage to be cute at night?  
"What were you doing, anyway?"  
  
"I had to use the bathroom...the girls' one is broken, I just thought I would use this one instead." Ginny said.  
  
"Tsk tsk...Ginny going into the BOYS dormitories. I'm shocked." Harry looked at her. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart. Ginny giggled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, pulling his eyes away from her lips.  
  
"Nothing it's...just that...you have a freckle on your neck, it just looked funny, that's all." Ginny giggled again, and Harry started to rub his neck.   
  
"So what? Every has freckles. You have quite a few, Ginny, I wouldn't start talking about mine."   
  
Ginny pushed him playfully, and, as they still couldn't see, her hand accidently landed on his. He went to hold it, but she started to jerk away, so he kept hold of it, and she finally let him. It was all very awkward. Harry laced his fingers with her's, and she let out a sigh. Harry rolled on his side.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I feel funny telling you, but are you sure you want to know?" Ginny sounded cautious.  
  
"Of course I do, Ginny, I won't tell anyone. Promise." Harry squeezed her fingers closer.  
  
"It's just that, well" - Harry was rubbing his thumb along her hand and she thought she might die. - "Uh, I just have a thing for, um," - Harry played with her hair - "I just have a thing for guys hands, and I happened to always admire yours, that's all."  
  
Ginny sighed again. Harry loosened his grip a little -- did she just say that she liked his hands?  
  
"Err--thanks, Ginny," Harry felt stupid. "Um, well, I supposed I ought to be getting to bed now." he said, standing up. Mad with himself that he just dismissed a good oppurtunity to ask her to the ball.  
  
"Um..yep...I guess so..goodnight, Harry." Ginny said, turning away, and letting go of his hand.  
  
"Nox," Harry muttered, and started to make his way back to the dorms, when--  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called, and he heard her foosteps running back to him. He couldn't see her, but when she stopped, he could feel her breath on him, so they had to be a couple of inches away. Why was he getting goosebumps?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...how's your leg?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay, thanks Ginny. Goodnight." Harry felt her breath again before she walked away.  
  
"Wait--Ginny!" He ran to catch up to her, and their heads hit together, his lips came crashing onto her's for a good ten seconds, before he pulled back, licked his lips, smiled, and started to walk back to his dorm. How did he manage to find her lips?  
All he wanted to do was ask her to the ball, but the kiss ended up being much better. He turned around for a second when he heard footsteps, and then--  
  
More snogging. Ginny became passionate and Harry, being clueless, joined in -- was this right? Ginny must have though so, she made a little noise that drove Harry crazy. His arms were still sticking out to the side of him, and he realized he could probably touch her, so he brought her a little closer and put his hands around her waist.   
  
This, he though, is the best holiday I've ever had. He was so warm even though it was freezing in the corridors. Harry began to play with Ginny's hair, kissing her chin, her neck, her jaw, her cheek, whatever else he could find, inhaling every scent of her. She walked him to the corridor wall, pushed him up against it, and gave him one last, hard kiss before grazing his arm with her fingers and running off to bed.   
  
Harry thought for sure he would faint. He practically floated back to bed, and didn't wake up until morning, when he was still grinning. 


End file.
